In conventional flexible order transaction systems in manufacturing, functionality allowing the flexible splitting of orders, merging of orders, and changing of orders all involve the transfer of cost between the orders. For example, if an order, Order_A, is split into three orders—Order_A (with new quantities), Order_B, and Order_C—the costs incurred for the production of the transferred products, component usage, and resource usage up to the point they were transferred from the parent order (Order_A) to the new child orders (Order_B and Order_C) also needs to be transferred. In conventional flexible order transaction systems, the transfer of these costs is often made using a standard cost or standard value for the units transferred and not by using the actual cost for the units transferred. Standard costs and standard values are generally calculated across the entire process and do not accurately reflect particular operations in the production process. Additionally, standard costs and values are often estimated and do not reflect the actual cost incurred. When successfully and unsuccessfully produced units along the process are transferred to another order as a result of the change, the accurate transfer of the associated resource and component usage and costs is extremely beneficial. Unfortunately, many conventional system are limited in how accurately they transfer cost.